Waterloo
by mingyo03
Summary: How a certain princess of Dol Amroth fell in love with the king of Rohan; told in chapters named after the lyrics of Waterloo by ABBA. "Do you mean to say, that you have fallen in love with a Gondorian after your many declarations of preferance for Rohirrim women? !" "Why, my dear Lothi," he smirked. "that is exactly what I meant."
1. Meet My Destiny 1

Disclaimer: All of these glorious characters belong to the mastermind, otherwise known as J.R.R. Tolkien! (Except for some OCs)

This fic is inspired from the song 《Waterloo》by ABBA, which is one of my favorite songs of all time!!! Yeah, I know it's weird that a 15 year old likes ABBA, but what can I say? They're bloody brilliant!, to take a leaf out of Ron Weasley's book.;-)

My my

At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender

Oh yeah

And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way

-an excerpt from 《Waterloo》 by ABBA

"_**This**_," said the princess gritting her teeth, "is a pointless endeavor as you well know, father!"

"Whatever could you mean, my daughter?" replied Imrahil, prince of Dol Amroth, too innocently.

"This..this..incessant matchmaking you are trying to do!!"

"Matchmaking?! I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear." said Imrahil, apparently astonished at his daughter's accusations.

"And people wonder where Amrothos' annoyingness comes from." sighed Lothiriel in defeat.

He grinned. "You have lost me, I don't know what has made you believe I am like Amrothos in appalling behavor."

Lothiriel shared an eye roll with her inner self. Her father could act like a mature, majestic prince and ruler of Dol Amroth convincingly, but his family knew he was actually a man with dramatic flair, delighting in making a scene. (Actually, he was a lot like Gandalf, now that she thought about it.) Amrothos was almost a replica of this aspect of their father, but was much more conspicuous about the matter. Lothiriel liked to think her father had learned to hide his, ehem, flair for dramaticness enough for other people.

"Fine, don't admit you are trying to set me up with the king of Rohan!" huffed Lothiriel, plopping down on one of the chairs in her father's study.

Now the prince turned serious. "And would that be a bad thing? Most ladies here would hope for such a chance to meet with an unmarried king."

"But I am not like most ladies."

"Aye, that you are my love." said Imrahil gently. "I am not doing this for my pleasure, I truly believe he will be a good match for you."

"But why now? There is no hurry, seeing that the war is over and we have only the road to peace before us?"

"Lothi, all bad things do not stop with the war. Skirmishes with orcs are still being reported. Farmlands were razed and there is the problem of helping the people who were affected by the war. Soldiers are still being treated-"

"Yes, _I _of all people know, as I'm the one working at the Houses of healing, father. All the more reason I should stay. I could help the healers, help Rhiannon take care of Alphros, help run the household, welcome visitors. Will I not be more useful here?"

"First of all, you are a princess of Dol Amroth and that is more important than a healer in political sense. True, Rhiannon will miss you but she has more than enough help from Irviniel and the nursemaids. And," Here Imrahil's voice became stern. "It is not your place to run the household. It is Rhiannon's, as she is wife to my heir. You have done admirably during the war, but the time has come for your sister-in-law to take full responsibility and you can not expect her to do otherwise."

Lothiriel sat, fuming for a moment. True though it might be, but it was not fair!!

Imrahil, guessing his daughter's thoughts, turned hisvoice more gentle.

"Lothi, you know it's true. I know you are wonderful at managing affairs, but it is not up to you here. But at Rohan, your skills will be needed. It has gone through much destruction and desolation. You," he said, tilting her chin up to face him, "are perfect for queen of Rohan, my daughter. And they would be lucky people to have such a woman as you as their queen."

Lothiriel sighed. "What about my happiness, father? As much as I enjoy taking charge of things, I could not marry a man without some affection. I know-" Here her father tried to interrupt but she stopped him. "I know, I am the princess of Dol Amroth and have responsibilities, but I also know myself. I would be forever unhappy if I should marry a man who would be indifferent to me. If I am to have an arranged marriage, souldn't I at least be given time to find love?"

"Lothiriel, I am not such a cruel father as to deny you that. But do you truly believe I would let you be unhappy as a wife of a man who is undeserving of you? Éomer is an honourable man, and a great warrior. I would not be standing here but for the arrive of his soldiers. He is also honest, like most of the Rohhirim is, and most of all he is a good man. I would not be suggesting marriage to him if I didn't deem him a good match for you. Please, just try to see if he would be a good husband to you. Just try."

"I will, father, if only for your sake."

"Thank you Lothi. Now, go get ready for the ball! We can't keep Éomer waiting on your first meeting!"

"_What do you mean, keep him waiting?!_"

"Oh, didn't I mention it to you? He is to be your escort as a favor to me."

"_**Father**_!!"

Lothiriel shrieked, jumping off the chair, she ran out the door to where her maid was presumably waiting to dress her for the ball.

After all, just because she was reluctant to consider marriage didn't mean she wanted to give a bad impression to a king!

Little did she know, as she scrambled up the steps to her room, that her destiny was waiting for her.


	2. Before Meeting My Destiny

Disclaimer: All of these glorious characters belong to the mastermind, otherwise known as J.R.R. Tolkien! (Except for some OCs I might add)

This fic is inspired from the song Waterloo by ABBA, which is one of my favorite songs of all time!! Yeah, I know it's weird that a 15 year old likes ABBA, but what can I say? They're bloody brilliant! to take a leaf out of Ron Weasley's book ;-)

Hey all my lovely readers, I'm sorry for the delay on uploading:(

I was writing on my phone but the stupid app lost all my writing!!

ughh-.-

Anyway, I'm writing this with the computer so enjoy! Oh and reviews are appreciated~

My my

At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender

Oh yeah

And I have _**met my destiny **_in quite a similar way

-an excerpt from Waterloo by ABBA

_**Lothiriel**_

After her father's pathetic attempt of a joke, (_Like meeting a king in wrinkled dirty clothes was a joke! _) Lothiriel, having rushed to her room in the upper floors, was more than satisfied with her appearance that night. Her maid, and good friend Sierra had a magic hand when it came to fashion. Many at the court admired the princess's style and unique clothes, making her an icon of fashion. She, being her mother's daughter, had good taste in clothing but she wasn't _that _good on her own.

She stared at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. The usual ensemble of silver and blue, typical to the house of Dol Amroth, was present but it was still very sophisticated. It was made of a new type of silk imported from Harad, a shimmering material that looked soft, and at the same time, floating around making the wearer look more enchanting. The tiny gems that looked like ice, sparkling for all its worth, was sewn in to the skirt in the shape of a swan.

Sierra finished up with some kohl to make Lothiriel's grey eyes seem illuminating, and some blush to her pale cheeks, making her face look rosy and healthy. I really should talk about giving her a pay rise with Rhiannon, was her thought when Sierra suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh! My lady, where is your pendant?"

"What?"

Lothiriel touched her base of her neck where she always wore her mother's pendant. The familiar presence was not there! She began to search her jewelry box. Beside her, Sierra was frantically searching the room for the missing pendant.

"My lady, it isn't in the room!"

She was sure she had worn it at breakfast, when she went down to the hall to dine with her family! But after her brothers and father's not-so-subtle praises of Éomer king, she had rushed to her father's study in a fury, scaring poor Therr his page out of his wits! (Now that she thought of it, she really had to make amends. Maybe a slice of the honey-nut cake cook was famous for?) After her father's not-so-pleasant surprise for her, she had rushed right back to her room without a detour.

"I must have lost it somewhere between the dining hall and father's study, and from there to my room. But I don't have time for it right now, Éomer king is supposed to escort me!"

"Then you'll have to make do instead… Put on the silver necklace prince Erchrion gave you for your birthday, it will go well with the dress and it will match your eyes."

"Sierra, would you-"

"I'll search for the pendant. I'll ask Therr too."

Lothiriel sighed in relief. "What would I do without you?"

"Become a fashion crisis, that's what." Si grinned. "Now go on and meet that handsome king the maids have been gossiping about, my lady!"

Lothiriel smiled. Sierra had a way of making a person feel good about herself.

"I make no promises, Si. He could be a great warrior amd an honourable man and all of the above, but that doesn't vouch for instant love at first sight, you know." Her maid knew of her hope of finding love.

"Yes, but there's no denying he's a very handsome man."

Lothiriel's interest was picqued. "Have you seen him before?"

"On the eve of our departure from Minas Tirith, I saw him talking with some of his men at the training grounds. He was very tall, over 6 feet, I think." Lothiriel stared at her-five foot six-self in the full-length mirror.

"And his hair is long and blonde, not at all like the princes', but it looks well on him. I even heard from another maid that her lady declared "His blonde locks are to die for!" " Here Sierra struck a pose of a maiden in love, clasping her hands and smiling dreamily.

Lothiriel started to giggle, and so did Sierra, and soon enough they were holding on to each other, guffawing till tears of mirth came.

"Sto-haha-p, stop stop. We should-"giggles" -your makeup's getting a bit smudged."

After wiping their eyes with hankerchiefs, Sierra quickly set about to repair the damage. "Anyway, the king has many charming features other than _his silky hair_." Giggling from the aftermath, she went on. "He has dark eyes, rather a strange combination with his blonde hair, but in a pleasant way. He has very broad shoulders and has a powerful build, like a real warrior that came out from the tales of old."

"One day he **will** be known as a hero of old, after all, his part in the destruction of evil was vital. Already songs are being made to tell of his great deeds." Lothiriel said in a serious tone. "That is exactly why I feel like one little slip might make me seem unworthy in front of such a warrior. I do not like feling so self conscious, but I am."

"My lady, your father and brothers are also reknown warriors and royalty at that. You see them everyday!"

"Yes, but I can't seem to process that fact. All I feel when I see my brothers is that Elphir is annoyingly adament about propriety, Erchirion is a skirt chaser, and Amrothos is the embodiment of mischief. Ada is better, but you know as well as I that he's the one responsible for Roth's tendency of causing mayhem wherever he goes."

"Aye, I can't deny that. Still, the king is only human, not a monster who eat little girls like you for breakfast."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence." Lothiriel muttered. Sierra only grinned in reply.

"Anyway, how did you see the king up so close? Surely you couldn't have learned all that about him from a glance?" she asked out of curiosity.

To Lothiriel's great surprise, Sierra sounded flustered. "I- I was talking to one of his marshals and he was right next to us. " Lothiriel turned around quickly(almost getting hit by her own long hair) to stare at her friend. Turning around as if to keep searching for the pendant, Sierra changed the subjet, saying "Maybe it could be in here yet."

"And _who _," grinned Lothiriel, "was this marshal that you spoke to?" (Damn, she was starting to sound like Amrothos!)

"A lord Éothain."

"Was he handsome?"

"He was quite handsome in his own way, if you like blonde hair."

"Hmm.." Lothi could feel there was more to this story than she thought, and she vowed to learn more about this marshal Éothain for Sierra.

"Now, hurry up, at this rate you're going to be late!"

Heeding Sierra's advice, Lothiriel fastened her silver necklace and went down to the hall where her family, and presumably king Éomer, was waiting.

_To be continued..._

p.s. I'm sorry Éomer hasn't come out yet but he will in the next chapter! I know many of you would have been waiting for their first meeting, but I felt like I had to do some ground work to show what Lothi is like really, before their interaction.

p.p.s. Lothi is more like her family than she cares to admit! Her matchmaking comes from Imrahil, as you can see;-)


End file.
